


Searching For A Moment

by MasoInNirvana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Persona 5 Spoilers, Phantom Thieves of Hearts as Family, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasoInNirvana/pseuds/MasoInNirvana
Summary: He saw flowers, so much of flowers. All of them in red. Then he saw someone standing a few steps away from him. Someone with brown light hair that he misses so much. He can't see that person's face though, that person was giving his back to him. Even though, he felt content enough to stay a little bit more. When he was sure this moment could stay longer, that person turns to face him.'What can I do to make this moment stay like this forever?' Akira wished.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Niijima Sae, Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first Persona 5 fic.  
> I actually still writing my other fandom fic but this one just refuses to leave me alone. I do enjoy my time writing emotional fics tho.  
> Umm.. Actually, I haven't beat the game. So, I don't really know the end of Persona 5/Royal. But still, thanks to my stupid self that like spoilers, they deserve a happy ending.
> 
> Note: Sorry for my mistakes in spelling or grammar. I'm still learning...
> 
> https://youtu.be/72DGFBZjyzs

"Everything will be fine. I will be okay. I just… have to endure it. Just a little bit more…", that's what Akira has been telling himself that night. He felt numb after a long day of Palace infiltration. He still can hear the sound of the engine room, he remembered how his friends told him to stop and it's useless, no matter how many times he called his Personas to force the gate open, even until Ryuji and Yusuke stopped him, even how Futaba told him that…that person is gone.

He is…gone.

He lays on his bed that night, thinking how stupid he is, how much he regretted that he can't save the person he loved the most. Morgana asked him if he was fine, he simply told the not-cat that he was tired. After a few attempts to have a conversation, Morgana drops it when Akira didn't really bother to respond to his questions. He just lays there, unblinking, empty eyes staring at the ceiling. Morgana understands how hurt Akira felt, even that person tried to kill him before, Akira still desperately and tries to save him. He is no longer here now, everything just too late. Sighing, Morgana jump off the bed and settled himself on the crafting table pretending to be asleep, but a whole time, he just there watching the boy doing nothing. Akira didn't cry, he didn't scream or show any emotions since they left the Palace and Morgana can't help but worried. How long will he hold back like that?

A few days pass like that, the rest of the Phantom Thieves tried to cheer their leader, but no matter what they did, it's hard when they also felt the loss. They couldn't tell him everything will be fine. They can't magically make that person walk inside Leblanc as if nothing happens like he has been here a whole time.  
Once when they were gathered at Leblanc, Ryuji accidentally said that name, for the first time their leader reacts to something since that day, it's rather violent as he snaps his head towards Ryuji like he said something he shouldn't, Akira's eyes show nothing but regret. Sadness. Pain. But after a moment, he drops his gaze to his lap again and ignoring the rest of the world in a second.

After that, they agreed to not mention anything about that person anymore.

~◇◇◇~

Sojiro knows something isn't right, when the kid dragging himself back to Leblanc that day, he barely acknowledges Sojiro. While the kid always greeted him every time he came from whenever he was, he didn't that time. His cat was nowhere to be seen even until the kid climbs upstairs and make no sound for a few hours.  
Sojiro decided to check on the kid, he almost has a heart attack when he saw the kid sit on the floor with his body slumping against the bed and his head rested on it. Slowly, Sojiro steps into the attic, " Kid..?"

Akira opened his eyes, tiredly he lifts his head and stared at his caretaker. Sojiro was unsure what to do when he saw the kid's eyes. "You okay?" He asked.

Akira stared at him for a moment before he drops his gaze and looked around like he just realized he was there. Sojiro swears he saw a disappointment in his eyes. Then, he tried to stand up, Sojiro visibly sees his hand shook so much and his leg gives out even he barely stand. Sojiro helped him settles on the bed, "Easy there. Do you need something, kid?"  
The kid said nothing, Sojiro pulls the cover up to his chin and ruffles his hair. The kid still didn't say anything, when Sojiro sighed and about to leave the room, he stopped when he felt something weakly tugging his shirt, only to find Akira didn't want him to leave even he said nothing. But, Sojiro's heart breaks at that time, the kid didn't want to be alone right now while his usual self is the independent and cocky brat, he looks so unsure and lost.

Sojiro stayed with him until he fell asleep.

~◇◇◇~

The next time the thieves visited Leblanc, Akira was still asleep. They tried to wake him and feed him, but after two spoonfuls of curry, he stops and tells them he is stuffed and go back to sleep without a word.

He sleeps a lot since then, refusing to interact with anyone. Futaba keeps an update about Akira's condition on the group chat. She checks on him that evening, it's been a day since the last time Akira had something for his stomach and she just wants him to eat, but when she approaches him. Akira was asleep, making noises with his hands twitching. Futaba climbs up the bed and cuddles with him.

Akira unconsciously clutching at her like a lifeline.

~◇◇◇~

A week passed in a blink, the cafe was empty that day. While Sojiro cleaning the cups, he heard the creak of the stairs. Akira appears in his sight, dragging himself slowly then settles in a booth. Morgana settles himself in Akira's lap, purring when Akira scratches behind his ear absentmindedly. Sojiro didn't say anything but he watches the kid. He attempts to make things less awkward and start a conversation in hope to cheer the kid up but, he realizes that he just makes things worse when he asks,

"I've seen your friends visited lately, I wonder where is the detective kid--"

He stopped abruptly when he lifts his eyes from the cup he had been clean and locked his with Akira's. The kid refused to meet anyone's eyes within that week, but he was sure the moment he mentioned the detective kid, something inside Akira broke more into pieces. Sojiro realized something at that time. He finally understands what has been sending the kid on edge.

The door chime open and one of Akira's friends steps in.

Yusuke was worried about his friend, since that day Akira wasn't himself anymore. He nodded at Sojiro and Yusuke was surprised when he saw Akira sat in the booth downstairs, he wastes no time and settled himself in the booth, facing Akira, even though he approaches his friend slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

Yusuke doesn't like to start a small or unimportant conversation, he knows why he is here and he only intends to help his friend. Akira blinked slowly, staring at the table before he whispered,

"… I miss him."

Yusuke can't help but notice how Boss stop cleaning his cup the moment he heard what Akira had said. Yusuke was disappointed with himself, there's nothing he can do to fix this. He stayed with him for a while, until Sojiro wordlessly serves a plate of curry for each of them. Yusuke takes a breath, then told Akira to eat.

At least, he could stay with him at his lowest moment.

~◇◇◇~

They've got not much time left, they have to move and change Shido's heart. That morning when everyone gathered at Leblanc. Akira's mental state hadn't improved much, Haru steps in. She had it enough. The other thieves were scattered around the cafe. Akira was sitting in a booth. Slowly, Haru maneuvers him to face her with herself kneeling in front of him. Gently she pats his hands,

"Losing someone important means you'll lose something in yourself as well. But, if you give the others a chance, you can see there are people for you. They cared for you. They worried about you. And it hurt us to see you like this. It's alright to be sad, you're allowed to let it go..."

Haru knows she made the right decision because that's what Akira needed the most. He breaks. He starts with a few drops of tears followed by gasps then choked sob.  
He lets everyone see his most vulnerable state. He cried and cried. Actually screamed for everything. His face buried in Haru's shoulder, her tears fall when she heard Akira desperately whispered between his cries,

"Why he had to leave.

Why I can't do anything.

Why he isn't here right now.

He didn't deserve any of this.

I wish we had more time…

I miss him...I miss him so much

…

I love him"

She cried with him when she heard the last words. It hurts so much. She felt it. She understands. She holds him, she afraid Akira will lose himself more the moment she let go.

"I know... I know… I'm sorry." She said.

~◇◇◇~

For three days, they refuse to left Akira alone, his tears just wouldn't stop. That night since his first break down, Ryuji stayed with him in the attic with Mona. Akira even cried in his sleep, he let out gasp and sobs. The moment he wakes up, his tears still running down his face. Ryuji tried to talk to him, urging him to drink and comfort him as best as he can.

When Akira actually fell asleep, Ryuji watched his best friend. Morgana curled near Akira, tail flipping as he also watched him, both of them unable to sleep that night.

"He must be very important to him." Mona said. "I wish I could bring him back."

Ryuji pats Morgana's head, he said nothing.

~◇◇◇~

The next day, Ryuji left the cafe when Boss and Futaba arrived. Morgana heads to Sojiro's house to rest a bit in Futaba's room. They agreed Ann and Makoto will show up anytime in that morning. Sojiro was arranging the coffee beans while Futaba was typing her laptop when they heard the familiar creaks. Akira walks down from his room and settles himself for the first time, sits beside the seat that person used to. Sojiro serves him a cup of coffee, a house blend.  
Akira was still crying, he looked tired. He didn't try to stop his tears anymore, no matter how much he tried he just can't. A few times he blinks, his tears would stream down his face. Sojiro ruffles the kid's hair, he had to stay strong for the kid.

"Everything will be alright, kid. It will pass."

Futaba shut her laptop down and make herself comfortable beside Akira. Awkwardly patting his back and give him a reassuring smile.

~◇◇◇~

They did it.

They change Shido's heart. He confessed. Everyone is happy. But still, he isn't here. The moment they cheer in victory when Shido confessed all his crime while they were watching from the TV at Leblanc. Akira felt nothing but the gaping hole in his chest. He hears nothing but Shido's cries begging for punishment. He supposes to be happy, he made it this far. He had fulfilled that person's last wish. Their promise.

He said nothing as he passes all his friends and his caretaker, he climbs upstairs silently, lay on the bed and hide in his blanket. He felt nothing. He didn't care anymore. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift to unconsciousness.

~◇◇◇~

He saw flowers, so much of flowers. All of them in red. Then he saw someone standing a few steps away from him. Someone with brown light hair that he misses so much. He can't see that person's face though, that person was giving his back to him. Even though, he felt content enough to stay a little bit more. When he was sure this moment could stay longer, that person turns to face him.

'What can I do to make this moment stay like this forever?' Akira wished.

That person was smiling. A genuine smile he rarely shows to everyone. That person looks so peaceful, like finally, finally…got a place to belongs and a chance to let everything go.

Akira's stomach drops.

'Finally… a chance to let everything go…?'

No…

No. No.

Come back.

He tried to call him. Nothing comes out. That person only flashes him a smile for one last time and turn to leave.

Come back

Come back.

Don't leave.

I can't do this without yo----

Akira wakes up screaming, he frantically pushed himself off the bed, fell from it and knocked a few things off the shelf, eyes wildly searching for something but everything was goddamn too dark. He screams himself hoarse. Calling for that person. Desperately beg him to be here. Asking where he is. He needs him. 

His hands clutching his chest. Faintly, he heard a shriek, someone tried to ask him what's wrong in panicked state. Then he faintly heard a window cracked open. After it felt like a lifetime, he hears a familiar jingle and someone running up the stairs. But, he can't bring himself to remember everything.

Where is that person?

A pair of arms enveloping his trembling body, he shook so much without realizing it. He faintly hears someone's screaming, it's terrifying. That scream tells nothing but pain, sadness, and loneliness. But, why is his throat hurts so much?

He tried to suck a breath but it just too hard and he ends up wheezing. His mind was screaming, telling himself that he can't do this, he can't do this, he can't do this over and over.

Then, he hears the soothing words. Someone was calling for his name. A familiar pats on his head and back. Telling him it's okay. They are here for him. He blinks, he saw a familiar orange hair, holding a glass of water for him with her other hand patting his back. She gently moves the glass to his mouth, he flinched when he felt the glass touches his mouth. Then another hand held him still as they helped him to take a sip.

He blinks again. He saw Futaba, Sojiro and Morgana. That person isn't here. How to make it stop? How to stop the bleeding wound in his chest? He felt empty and it hurts so much. He hiccup, his hand still clutching his chest while the other finds Sojiro's hand, he holds tightly and begged him to make it stop. Asked him how to make this stop. He can't live like this. That person is gone. How could he leave him.

He felt Sojiro's grip tightens when he said,

"I wanted to go to his place."

~◇◇◇~

Sojiro didn't want to leave the kid alone in the cafe anymore, he took the kid back to his house and let him stay in the guest room.

They took care of him until he stable enough to go out, his friends visited him each day. Then, when Akira was ready. He told Sojiro that there is something he still needs to do as he walks away with Sae that day.

Months later, Sojiro couldn't be happier. He started his day early and prepare to pick up the kid. The other had agreed to throw a welcome back party for Akira. But, the moment Sojiro saw the kid for the first time since three months, he wonders if the party could even help the kid. The kid did smile. But, the looks in his eyes were worrying.

Empty.

On the way, Sojiro attempts to have a conversation with the kid, the kid did answer his questions, simply shrugs, or laugh when the old man cracked a joke. When they arrived at the Leblanc. Sojiro watched the kid, how his eyes looking for something while his smile still plastered on his face, when he figured it out what he had been looking wasn't there. Sojiro was sure the kid could break any moment. But, he bottled it up and pretend he enjoyed the party.

~◇◇◇~

With Futaba and Sojiro, they cleaned the cafe. It's late, all his friends already went home. Once they are done and convince Sojiro that he will be okay alone, they also went home leaving Morgana with Akira.

Morgana settles himself on Akira's bed while waiting for the owner of the bed. He told Morgana to wait for him upstairs while he was in the bathroom. But, after Akira takes too long downstairs, Morgana can't help but worried. He hops off from the bed. The smell of coffee hit his nose once he reaches the stairs. Quietly, Morgana walks down the stairs to see what Akira has been doing with a cup of coffee in the middle of the night.  
Morgana didn't have a heart to disturb Akira once he saw him. The boy was stood behind the counter facing that seat, the only seat that person used to with a cup of coffee served for no one there. Even so, Akira looks at the seat like there's someone there.

~◇◇◇~

Akira closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Hey, it's… been awhile. Sorry, it took me so long to be able to speak with you. I'm…awfully late. I know."

He smiles.

"How are you doing? I…hope you are doing good there.

I've fulfilled our promise. You don't have to worry anymore. Everything is fine here..."

He takes a deep breath and exhales harshly.

"I wanted to talk to you badly. But, guess this will be enough, huh?"

"…Can I- can I tell you something? Honestly…I'm… I'm scared. You aren't here and… And I have to live without you. It's… I don't know if I'm ready. But, I guess I'll try."

He chuckles.

"It's not like I have a choice either. But still, I wish…"

He didn't finish his words. Akira's hand covers his face followed by the other. Before he knows it, he let out a sob.

"I'll try. I really will try. I've made up my mind. And this will be the last. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine.

I'll be…fine."

"This is a farewell then…  
Thank you for…everything."

He wipes his tears and cleans his face. After that, he picks up the cup and gets ready for the night. When Akira is done with his business, he climbs upstairs and found Morgana somehow looked sad settled on his bed. Once Morgana notices him, the not-cat asks if he is okay, why he took so long down there.

Akira smiled sheepishly, "I'm fine. Sorry."

~◇◇◇~

Ten days. Akira had ten days left before he back to his hometown. He didn't want to leave, but he has to. He spent a few days in Leblanc, helping Sojiro and hang out with Futaba in the cafe. He gonna miss this place. He loves this place, even the dusty attic is his room, that's the only place where he can call home. Looking back, his life within a year change so much. He told himself to live on. He has to move on. He shouldn't look at that seat anymore. Slowly but surely, he told himself he doesn't need the reminder of that person. But, anytime the door jingles open, he saw a glimpse of brown hair and the maroon eyes he misses so much. But, no matter how many times he wished that is true, no matter how many times he wished that person could walk through that door with a smile on his face, no matter how many times he wished and only this time he was given a second chance. He had to realized.

He has to let that person go.

It's not fair. Not at all. Everything is over. At least, that person supposes to be here. Alive. Happy. With him.

~◇◇◇~

Sojiro watches the kid, he always watches the kid. He tried to support him whenever he can. He knows the kid has been trying for himself but, fails miserably. Tomorrow, the kid is gonna leave. He supposes to have his last memories with his friends, have fun like a normal teenager. Not suffer in silence. The kid had done so much, more than anyone. He deserves everything in the world.

It is seven in the morning. He is alone with the kid in the cafe. Sojiro didn't say anything when the kid shows up from his room and settled himself two seats away from that seat, the kid didn't want to face that seat either. What hurt Sojiro to see is the kid doesn't ready to let go, yet he pushed it all away. He is near the breaking point.

The kid can't continue on like this.

Before he could say anything, the kid calls him with that tired and barely whispering voice,

"Sojiro…"

Sojiro puts down the cup he has been holding, "Yeah, kid?"

"After Wakaba died. How long it takes for you to heal…?"

Sojiro didn't expect the kid will ask this to him. "Its… gonna take a while, kid."

Then they fall silent, only the noises from the TV filling the air. Sojiro knows. He always knows that, the kid will reach his limit.

"Soji…ro…" the kid called him with that cracked voice.

Sojiro immediately leaves his spot behind the counter, "Akira, I'm here."

Akira shudders and lets out a sob, feeling a pair of hands holding his shoulder. Akira can't bring himself to face Sojiro, he keeps his head bowed down.

"You shed enough tears already, Akira. Enough. You have to let him go."

By those words, Akira's crumbled. "No, I can't. I can't."

"There's nothing you can do, son. You have done enough."

~◇◇◇~

Akira can't stop his tears.

Sojiro holds him, soothing him and telling him that he isn't alone. It will heal.

He hears the door's jingles, he supposes to stop bawling his eyes out. Sojiro had a business running here and he only gets in the way. But, he can't bring himself to move or let Sojiro go. He needs someone right now, he's afraid he will lose himself even more than this.

He felt Sojiro's arms left him. He felt cold immediately. He can't be like this, Sojiro has to serve a coffee for his customers and he only makes a scene here.

Then, a pair of arms return to him. 

Akira felt warm, his sobs died down. Strange. He inhales, somehow he felt calm. For the first time, his heart stops hurting.

"I'm sorry."

Akira's eyes snap open. His breath stopped.

Slowly, he lifts his head to face the source of the voice.

There.

He blinks. Twice. That person still there. Holding him close. That person's hand moves to wipe Akira's tears.

Slowly, Akira moves his own hands, reach that person's face.

He is real. He is here.

Akechi Goro stood in front of him with teary eyes and holding him close right now.

Akechi smiles at him,

"I'm awfully late, didn't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome.
> 
> GORO POV

"I suppose… If we talk about happiness. There are two different types of people. I didn't mean to make it sounds melancholic or dramatic. I think my explanations about these types somehow just make a lot of sense and based on my own point of view; the one who deserves it and who doesn't."

He shifted.

"The one who deserves it is the one who works harder to be loved by the others in their own way, but also makes sure they did the right thing and does not intend to hurt the other accidentally or on purpose. So, the feelings are mutual from the giver and receiver.  
That's how we can see how wonderful this world could be, isn't it?"

He puts his hand up to his chin, thinking.

"And for those who don't deserve it. Are those who work hard but they didn't care about the others. They'll do everything in order to reach their goal, they will do it no matter how much and what it costs. Even if it's mean to turn their back from the one they loved. Betrayal is a strong word I must say.  
How can we receive happiness if we choose this path for our life?"

His gaze falls to his lap as he leans his right elbow to the armchair, crossing his legs somewhat looks confident and relax.

"Even so, let me tell you a secret."

He smiles.

"I think, I'm in the second type of those people."

~◇◇◇~

Akechi Goro.

That is his name. He was known as the Prince detective. He had so many fans and there are countless girls dying to marry him. They praise him for his achievements, his handsome face, his hard work.

Hard work, huh?

Akechi stops counting the day, he has no idea what day or time is it. He spent his time just lazying on the bed. It feels nice actually, like finally for the first time in his life. He could take an actual break. He sleeps a lot, eats, and sometimes Nijima Sae visited him. He hears no news about the thieves, welp it's none of his business anyway.

But, he'd be lying if he said he didn't trust them.

He trusts Akira.

If they are trapped in a room with no escape while cognition of himself fired his gun to each of the thieves on the head, he will not think twice to take two shots for him and Akira. 

….he misses Akira.

"I would do anything if it's mean to meet you again…" he whispered. "I would do anything if it's mean to fix everything I've done..."

He bit his lower lip, he forced himself to hold the tears that threaten to fall anytime. "It hurts…"

People used to know him. But, none of them care once he disappears. Some of them said he is dead or run away, or too scared so he hid. None of them know nor care about how he felt.

Now, here he is. Alone. Crying. Vulnerable. Scared. And no one care for him.

This is…

Akechi Goro.

~◇◇◇~

He lays on the bed that night, thinking how stupid he is, regretted how fucked up his life is. But, without this path he had chosen, he will never meet that person anyway.

"…No, no, no more. I don't need to meet or think about him anymore. He doesn't need me anyway. Stop. Don't think or remember anything about him." He mumbles to himself as he buried himself deeper in the blanket.

…  
"…Loki?"

…  
No answer.

…  
"…Robin…?"

…  
No answer.

He is all alone by himself.

He has done it and used to it, being alone isn't that bad. But, why he felt something empty within him?  
He wanted to scream to whichever God that blessed this cruel life to him. He was so sure the God saw nothing on him, just a puppet for them to control, to play, once he is useless, they will toss him aside like he isn't human at all, who cares?  
As he walks down his path of life this is just a game for them and of course, there is no happy ending for him.

He chuckles bitterly, "… like I deserve a happy ending…"  
He pulls and hid under the blanket. It's so quiet. Too quiet. He only can hear the clock ticking, cars somewhere and--

"…Loki?" He tried again. It's too quiet here.

Of course, nobody answers him. Since the day he stepped out from the Diet building, no longer he can hear or feel his personas.

"…Akira...what should I do?"

~◇◇◇~

"So, have you decided with what will you do from now on?" She asked as she cuts an apple into pieces and put it on the plate. "Don't try to avoid my question this time. And of course, I ask about what will you do after you are out from here."

He shrugs, "I think, I'm the one who should ask you a question, Sae-san. What are you doing here?" He glared at her.

Sae sighs, she places the plate on the table. "After I found you unconscious near the Diet building. I know I have to hide you as soon as possible. A friend of mine was kind enough to let you stay in this hospital and they agreed to keep you--"

"I don't need any protection!" He snapped. He can't suppress his anger anymore, "What the hell do you want?! Why don't you left and let me die there?! You must be planning something, don't you?! What? Are you going to hand me to the police, then the mental shutdown cases will be closed forever, people will praise you! Go on! What are you waiting for?!"

He tried to calm down, his body couldn't take his sudden outburst and now he is hurting. But, he chuckles and turns to giggles then he laughs. It hurts like bitch but he laughs. "Then you all let that wretched man become your Prime Minister!"

Sae watched him, she watched him laugh like a mad. "I'll come back later." Then, she leaves.

~◇◇◇~

It was a peaceful day. He sat on the bed reading one of the books the nurse pick for him.

"Marionette,  
The story is about a puppet created on purpose to entertain people. It is beautiful with long eyelashes, sunset-colored pair of eyes, and has long hair, but her owner seems didn't mind the appearance of their puppet, they tied up the puppet's hair carelessly, as long as their puppet works properly anyway. One day, the puppet's arms broke. So, the owner threw her away. The puppet was so sad. The owner is her only world. The puppet then met this little kid, who was kind enough to pick and fix her as he can. They become friends. The little kid did talk a lot. The puppet learns from the little boy and she learned what love is."

Akechi chuckles at the book, such a cheesy story. But, lucky for the Marionette, huh?

After spending hours reading the book, Akechi wants to kick the nurse who lent the book to him. He should never trust them when they said, "I've never finished the book yet, but I bet it is a happy end!"

No, isn't.

The Puppet sacrifices everything for the kid. Everything. The little kid, of course, grows up. No longer the kid cares about the puppet once he found his love of life. And then, the puppet was left alone by herself and "die" by a broken heart.

"Such a tragic story with an interesting prologue. What a waste…" He puts the book away, after a long pause of silence. He rolls and hid under the blanket, "I think there's no happy ending for someone like us, huh?" He pushed the blanket away from his face and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"The little kid… as long he is happy then… I don't mind."

~◇◇◇~

He never expects a visitor, never. But, he can't stop Nijima Sae, his only visitor come and go, which is he secretly grateful for. Then, today is kinda different, the fact Nijima Sae isn't coming alone and worse she brings her sister, Nijima Makoto.

A startled gasp pulled Akechi away from the book he has been occupied. "Ah…" he almost, almost let his detective persona do the greetings. But, after everything happened? Who the fuck cares anymore?

"I never said that you could bring one of the thieves here, Sae-san." He spats. Sae didn't flick any emotion with her poker face, but before Akechi could say anything else, surprisingly, the younger Nijima pulled him into a hug and start sobbing weakly.

"Thank you, thank you. You are alive." She said that over and over. Akechi supposed to be disgusted, push her away, and tell her to fuck off. But, he was paralyzed. How and why? What happened?

"…What… why are you here…?" He rasps out.

Makoto wipes her tears away and smiling, she looks at him like he's a miracle to the world. "You have no idea how happy I am right now and how happy the others to see you alive, especially Akira." She sniffs and her tears still rolling down her face, "What happened? I thought you…" she trails off.

Akechi stares at her for a while then shift to older Nijima. "I thought you said that you have to hide me."

Sae sighs, "She found out after our conversation over the phone last night, my mistake for calling your name."  
Makoto chuckles, "And sis thought that I was out with friends, I was too focused in my study and didn't welcome her home. I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to overheard things. It is purely an accident."

Akechi let them do the talk, which is Makoto did. "Then I convinced sis, I want to prove it with my own eyes before I tell the others. I don't want to make Akira suffer even more."

The last caught his attention, "Suffer? What do you mean?" Akechi can't help but felt a bubbling panic in his stomach.

Makoto has that distant sad-looking in her eyes, "After what happened in the engine room, Akira seems…different. He just, shutting down everything. We hardly reach or talk to him nowadays. We tried our best but, we couldn't do anything except to help him feel better. And you are only the one who can help him now."

Akechi burrowed his brows, he doesn't understand. 

"Please, Akechi… We need you to come back to him. I don't think we could help any longer--" her voice was cut off abruptly.

Akechi can't hear a single damn thing, he swears he saw the girl's mouth moving like she is saying something. But, everything is muddled. He felt light-headed. Air. Why it feels suffocating here?

"No-"

He was so sure he said that, but he can't hear his own voice. 

"No! Don't!"

It's suffocating, where's the goddamn air? What the hell happen? Akira needed him? All of the people? Akira wants him? Akechi Goro? No. This is a mistake. Akira should push him away, all of the people.

They all are lying.

Akira doesn't need him. Akechi Goro only makes things worse, he can't save Akira, he only makes Akira suffer. Yes, just like what the girl has said. Akira is suffering, all of this because of Akechi Goro. This is his fault. Being alive is a mistake from the start. Who wants him? This is his fault.

He opens his eyes, huh? He didn't remember closing them. He saw the older Nijima's hands now between her little sister's shoulder and gently pulling her back. The younger Nijima eyes are wide and terrified? But, she looked more worried than anything.

Oh, I must be imagining things because just LOOK AT THEM, they are terrified of him. Of Akechi Goro.

He tried to say something, but he can't hear his own voice.

"Go away! Don't you dare tell him that I'm alive! I don't need him! I'd better die! Die! Die!"

"Go away!"

"I don't need him!"

"I'm a murderer!"

He shouts and shouts. His throat hurts but, he can't hear a single thing and it's not enough of air. His hands clawing at his own chest, tears streaming down his face but he can't focus on anything besides how suffocated he is right now.

Oh, wonderful. Finally, finally, he'll die here. Here. Right now.

He saw a few nurses hovering him in a blur, they pulled his hand away. What the hell are they doing? Who cares anyway. He keeps shouting. For the first time he admitted it, he is scared, no one is gonna care, no one will be there for him. In his last moment...

"I would do anything to see him once more…"

He felt something sting at his right arm like someone pushes a needle into him. He screams in terror. What did they do to him?

Where's Akira?

He needs Akira.

He chokes on his own tears, he's getting weaker.

"Akira…I'm sorry…"

Then everything turns black.

~◇◇◇~

The next time he opens his eyes, it was evening. His room filled with soft orange color from the sunset. He felt groggy and weak, he tried to push himself up to sit but he stops when he hears someone moving nearby.

"You're awake." It was Sae.

Akechi wasn't sure but, he was thankful he wasn't alone.

Sae looks concerned, that was an unusual look on her pretty face. Akechi felt small. She looks at him like he deserves the attention. Sae carefully stood up and walk slowly to him. He can sense that she hesitates, "How are you feeling?" She asks softly.

Confused. But, something inside him itches. He doesn't know. Why? Why? Why hasn't he--

He is still alive after all?

Akechi trembles, his arms trying to hug himself. Desperately need someone to tell him everything is gonna be alright. He is okay. He deserves something, anything in this world.  
He wished his persona still with him, at least Robin could comfort him.

"Akechi…"

He jolted, he forgot Sae was there. He didn't intend to make himself more pathetic by calling for her. "Sae-san…" he hopes this feeling goes away. His voice is so small and broken.  
He closes his eyes and hugs himself tightly when Sae warps her arms around him. He let himself breaks.

~◇◇◇~

He didn't hear anything from the Nijima sisters for a few days. He was so sure Makoto didn't tell anyone because if she did, the thieves would storm into his room and throw a party in the fucking hospital to prove that he is still alive. He wonders what kind of face will Akira make.

He chuckles, after his break down last time. He felt quite light and calm. The soft smile plastered on his face wasn't felt fake anymore. Which is also he grateful for.

He was watching the TV at some point, being alone in the room let Akechi have all the control over the TV. Thanks to Sae. Then, the news started. He felt his heart leap out from his mouth when he saw his father, Masayoshi Shido appear on the screen.

Then,

He confesses everything. Shido swears to atone for his sins.

Akechi felt his eyes were about to pop out off his socket. Then he laughs, he laughs genuinely this time. "They made it…He fulfilled our promise…hah…That idiot…"

~◇◇◇~

Akechi has doubts so much in his life, whichever or whenever he could, there is always hesitation in his steps. This is no different. He never recalls himself this stupid. Yet, here he is. In Yongen-Jaya. For god only knows what time is it and it's  
fucking late. Most people already asleep at this time.

He walks down the familiar path to Le Blanc. If he could and dare, he wants to meet Akira. Maybe there's a chance to start over? But, then he saw a familiar cat hop down from the window, second floor of Le Blanc.

…from the attic.

Frantically running to the Sakura's house judging by how the cat shouting for Sojiro or Futaba on his way. Akechi immediately panic, what if something happens to Akira?  
He didn't think twice when he stepped in front of Le Blanc and searching for the hidden key under the pots. That's the secret Akira shares only with him. Unlocking the door quietly, he makes sure he didn't make any noise.

Then, he starts doubting his life again once he stepped inside.

There's a heart-wrenching noise coming from upstairs. He didn't dare to call, he just steps up carefully. Once he made it upstairs, he stopped in his track once his head reaches enough to see the room he misses so much. He misses everything about this place. But, something didn't felt right at that moment.

His eyes burst out tears when he saw the person meant the most for him. Hunching over himself crying his heart out. Akechi couldn't tear his eyes away, what has he done? This isn't the person he used to know. What had happened to make that person broken like this?

He can't take it.

He clamps his mouth with both of his hands, muffled himself from making any noises. It was a mistake to come after all. He wants to reach so badly, finally he made it this far. He wants nothing but to be there for that person. But, he knows he just can't. He shouldn't be here. This isn't where he belongs.

Akechi loses himself when he hears that person gasps out pitifully between his sobs, calling for him. Wishing that Akechi were right by his side.

No.

That is wrong.

Akechi couldn't take it anymore, he walks down carefully. Slip out from the cafe, lock it again with shaky hands and put the hidden key back to its place. He barely hides when the Sakuras and Morgana rushed to the cafe. He muffled his sobs as best as he can, he can't stop. It hurts so much. Once they disappear inside, he rushed to the train station.

He can't stop his tears no matter how much he wipes them off. A few people on the train watch him from the corner of their eyes, he must be looked horrible. What kind of teenager hugging himself and sobbing on the train?

He wished nothing but to be with him. He wants to make that person happy but, they can't be together. Akira is strong. No matter what happened, Akira always stood tall. The figure that people needed the most. But, that figure now disappears, all because of Akechi.

~◇◇◇~

Three months later.

Again, thanks to Sae-san. She was kind enough to find a cheap apartment for Akechi to stay. Managing a few months and find a job for himself was pretty rough at first. Now, he settled with a job at the flower shop owns by the kind-hearted old lady who didn't question much even she knew who Akechi was. The pay isn't that good, but Akechi didn't have a choice to complain now. He was embarrassed when Sae drops by a few times with groceries. Akechi had tried to refuse her kindness but, the woman simply brushes him off and told him that she will come back later. And bless her soul because she never said a thing about Akira.

He can do this.

That was what he has been thinking a few seconds ago when the door jingles telling him there's a customer coming.  
"…Akechi?"

No, he can't do this.

He should move out of Tokyo after all. He knew soon this moment will happen. There, stood the beloved members of Phantom Thieves; Kitagawa Yusuke, Takamaki Ann and Nijima Makoto. Akechi wasn't sure about how he supposed to react. 

"You…are alive?" The blonde girl squeaks.

The short-haired female simply stared at him while the blue-haired male seems in loss of words, they did a staring competition for awhile before Ann squealing in happiness, which is Goro once again doesn't understand.

He tried to kill them.

But, they are happy to see him alive?

"I can't believe this! Why don't you tell us you are alive after all?" Ann asked with pure joy. Then she pulled out her phone which is Makoto snatches from her hand. "Huh? What are you doing? We have to tell Akira! He had no idea Akechi is here!"

Makoto sighs, then he turns to Akechi. She felt sorry for the other girl but, she can't let her tell Akira yet. "What happens now is purely coincidence. Again. We have no idea that you are working in here, Akechi-san."

"I appreciate your honesty, Nijima-san." Then he changes his demeanor, "How can I help you today?"

"You have to tell him." Yusuke speaks for the first time.

…

"If there's nothing you need in here, I have to ask you to kindly leave." Akechi pressed with a smile.   
"Let's go, guys." Makoto walks out of the shop. Yusuke seems to understand the situation immediately, unlike the other girl who still protesting even she practically dragged out of the shop. 

Akechi startles when he felt a single pat on his shoulder, the old lady stood beside him. "I may have no idea what's going on here, but would you hear advice from this old lady?" She asked. Akechi was confused but he nodded.

"It's not too late." She told him.

Akechi can't help but widen his eyes. But, no.

It is too late already. He smiles instead.

~◇◇◇~

The next they come back, which is Akechi had predicted. It was Yusuke and Haru this time. The fluffy-haired girl was shocked at first but, then her eyes turn cold and stone. Akechi asks what do they need like a responsible employee he is.

Yusuke answers him, "I would like to ask for your time, Akechi-san. Perhaps a cup of coffee nearby will do?"  
Akechi positively declined the offer but, the old lady told him to take a break and hang out with them. That's the reason now how he finds himself sitting across the artist and the fluffy-haired girl who refused to meet his eyes all the time.

It's…super awkward.

Thankfully, the artist fills the silence. "He will return to his hometown within a few weeks."

Akechi has no idea what he is talking about, "Uh…excuse me?"

"Akira." The artist state the matter of factly, "his time is up here."

There's a pregnant pause.

"If you can…please, visit him before he leaves." Haru said, still not meeting his eyes. Akechi expects they will force him away from Akira after all. But, he didn't expect this.

"I still can not forgive what had you done. But, this is unfair for both of you and Akira. If there's someone who deserves a chance, it's you." Then she abruptly stood up, "That's all."  
She turns to leave, Yusuke was about to stop her but she beats him. Without looking at Akechi, she told him.

"It pains me to admit this but, even you deserve to be happy."

~◇◇◇~

Two weeks later, the thieves exactly don't understand the words of "Give up". That blonde girl, Ann comes back.  
To be honest, after the meeting with Haru and Yusuke, Akechi had been thinking about Akira. A lot. Wait, he did think about the other boy every day. He misses him every fucking single day and he has no idea why and how to stop it.  
But, he gives up on Akira. He has a lot of reasons and doubts anyway. And the most important is, he didn't want Akira to suffer anymore.

Now, he has to stop himself from making faces by the way Ann leans too close to him. Without the artist and Nijima-san, this girl is unstoppable. Who knows what could she do?

But, Akechi really appreciates that none of them tells Akira about his whereabouts. It's not that they are cruel towards their leader by keeping this big secret. But, simply they respect the space Akechi desperately needed. And again they didn't give up on him. They keep come back and talk to him.  
Akechi found it was sweet of them, maybe this is how the feels when you have friends, they have each other back. It…feels nice.

Akechi knows he has no choice once the blonde girl demands him to come with her. The old lady shoos them out immediately. Ann kindly orders two plates of pancakes and drinks each for them. "Soo… How are you?"

Akechi can't help but burst out a laugh. 

It's always easy to talk to Ann. She is the most considerable member of the thieves. She is beautiful indeed and kind. Sometimes light-headed but no, Akechi shouldn't say that out loud, thank you.

They hang out until the night falls, simply just talks, and the time passes so fast. Now they sat on the bench near the bridge, enjoying the breeze. The view is amazing here.

"Still… why are you avoiding Akira?" She asked suddenly.

Akechi was caught off guard by the sudden question. He drops his gaze to the empty cup of coffee he had been holding with both hands. "I…have my own reasons." He settled with that.

Of course, that's not enough for Ann.

"You should have seen what have Akira through without you." She starts. "We are there for him after all."

Akechi not ready to hear that. But, still, some parts of him wants to know how Akira has been. He internally slaps himself, what will Loki tell him if he's acting like a coward now? Loki is gonna laugh for sure.  
"I'm…sorry. Nijima-san had told me and I didn't mean to make him suffer like that, I'll make sure that he never see me again--" Ann cuts him, "Wait, what?"

Akechi groans, "Listen, I know it's my fault and I don't know how to fix this. Hell, if I know-how. I have been selfish enough and I don't want him to suffer any more than this. He deserves to be happy and that's not my place to be." He snaps his head towards the blonde girl, "why are you all keeps telling me to meet him anyway?" 

Ann said nothing and simply smiled softly at Akechi. "Can I call you Goro?" Again, the question that caught Akechi off guard.

He blushed, goddamn blushed. "Uh…sure?"

"Goro then!" She smiled, "Now, I want you to promise me something."

Goro hesitated, but okay. "What is it?"

"Promise me this is just between the two of us."

"…Okay."

Then she closed her eyes, inhales then exhales. "There's a little secret that Akira likes to share with me. He told me because he trusted me and I will never betray him."

"…then, you're going to tell me?" Akechi doesn't understand. She is going to tell him the secret and she counts that not betraying Akira?

"It starts when we met…with someone for the first time at the TV station. Akira had been distracted for a few days after that, we were worried about him back then. Then, one evening he asked me to accompany him. We had a talk. Just the two of us. He told me...there's a certain detective that caught his eyes."

Oh.

Akechi eyes brows rise up. He stares at Ann full of wonder.

"Then, he told me he was so happy that… this detective exchanging contact with him. He even asked me for advice on how to start a proper conversation with a detective without making himself look like a fool. We texted until late night and both of us overslept in the morning." She giggled.

"His eyes always lit up whenever he saw this detective or when someone mentions the name. I saw him once whips his head to the TV screen so fast that I heard his neck crack when this detective shows up on the TV. But, he paid no mind to his neck because suddenly, the world was his only."

"He even learned to play billiard and dart, once I asked why all of sudden, he told me he has to beat someone with a blush on his face. Not only that, when we hung out at the cafe he used to listen to pop music but then it changes to jazz. Like, full of jazz every day. And he got that sparkles in his eyes while humming softly as he prepared the coffee."

"He just like wasn't the Akira I knew for the first time when he came to school. He looked so happy since he meets this detective. Fortunately, there's this school festival and everyone votes for this detective as our special guest. He almost cries when this detective swallowed a special takoyaki that the spicy level was enough to make the detective trembling in place. Then, I remembered when he called me at night and told me he'd died happy right there at that moment. I listened to him, he told me he was having his best time in his life when he came home from school the detective was waiting for him at the cafe."

Her smile falls a bit, "Even for a while, somehow he manages to have this detective in his little group. But, there is something bothering him and something bad happened between them. Even so, he refused to give up and he will save the detective no matter what happens."

They take a moment to recover.

"After that gate separated them that day, his eyes were dull. It never shines like it suppose to be. Up until now, he still waiting for that detective."

She meets his eyes.

"He loves you."

Akechi feels his cheeks wet by his own tears. 

~◇◇◇~

He exhales. Ann told him they celebrate something for Akira today and Akechi has his time at night to talk with Akira. Now, he found himself in front of Le Blanc. It seems no one inside but he didn't dare to step in. Then he saw the boy with messy hair preparing a cup of coffee. Startled, Akechi hid near the door. Akira seems didn't notice him.

Akechi inhales and preparing himself to greet the boy. He is gonna do it this time. He will do this. His hand shakingly grabs the door, he just needs to push--

"Hey, it's… been awhile. Sorry, it took me so long to be able to speak with you. I'm…awfully late. I know." He hears Akira spoke.

Akechi's eyes widen. He stopped and stares at Akira behind the door.

"How are you doing? I…hope you are doing good there.  
I've fulfilled our promise. You don't have to worry anymore. Everything is fine here..." Akechi watches Akira takes a deep breath and exhales harshly.

"I wanted to talk to you badly. But, guess this will be enough, huh? …Can I- can I tell you something? Honestly…I'm… I'm scared. You aren't here and… And I have to live without you. It's… I don't know if I'm ready. But, I guess I'll try." Akira chuckles. "It's not like I have a choice either. But still, I wish…"

Akechi whispers to himself, "I'm here" 

"I'll try. I really will try. I've made up my mind. And this will be the last. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be…fine." Akira sobs.

"This is a farewell then…  
Thank you for…everything." With that Akira cleans up.

Akechi stood there for a long time. "…I see"

~◇◇◇~

It was a beautiful morning to start with, Akechi was arranging the flowers when a sudden jingles greet his ears. Too early for any customers but, "Welcom--" he stopped himself when he saw all the members of Phantom Thieves stood in front of him without their leader.

"YOU ARE ALIVE--!" Futaba shouts.

"Dude! Where have you been?" Followed by Ryuji.

Then what he terrified the most, "You are an idiot! Could you please tell me why you haven't met him?!" Ann shouts but she's about to cry. Akechi didn't mean to betray her.

"We running out of time! How long are you planning to wait?" Makoto asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Asks Yusuke.

"Everyone, please! Calm down!" Akechi glanced at the old lady who was smiling watching him with his friends, well he felt bad for making such a ruckus in the shop. "I-I just… I made it to the cafe that night, but…"

Everyone waits for him.

"I think, that- he just... He has made up his mind, okay? He said he will move on. Without me. He said he will be fine." Akechi tries not to show how frustrated he is.

"What?! You were at the cafe that night?!" Morgana yowls.

"…yes."

"Where?" Haru asks.

"…in front of the cafe."

"You didn't get inside?" Ryuji asks.

"…no"

"But, why?" Yusuke asks.

"…I…"

"But, you listen to him?" Ann asks.

"…yeah--"

"Why don't you see him?" Makoto asks.

"…that's because--"

"What are you doing?" Futaba asks.

Akechi snapped.

"Because I'm the reason he cries a lot!! Every single fucking time I saw him in the cafe he ALWAYS crying! Don't you all see it?! I suppose to disappear! And the last thing he needs is me!!" Akechi shouts out loud. God, he was exhausted.

At least, it's enough to shut them all up.

…

…

…

"You know, for an ex-detective, you're pretty dumb, aren't you?" That was rich coming from Ryuji.

"Excuse me??" Akechi feels all irritated.

"Hmm… I'm with Ryuji this time. You are such an idiot." Futaba points at Akechi. Even Yusuke nods in agreement.

"Pardon my stupidity, but--" Akechi starts.

"You are too hard on yourself…" Haru trails off.

"You think leaving Akira will solve the problem?" Makoto asks.

He was at loss.

"He needs you, you know. Like really need you. Nothing else is mattered" says the not cat.

Akechi's gaze falls to Ann who has been smiling again, not cheerfully like usual, but that kind and soft smiles she used when she understands things. "You are the only reason for him to stop crying, Goro."

"…" Akechi bit his lower lip. Why…did they try so hard?

"You love him, don't you?" She asks.

Akechi breath stops.

Everyone smiles widen at him.

Someone pats his shoulder. He looks around, the old lady smiled. "It's not too late." She told him again.

Akechi gaze meets everyone in the room, "Everyone…" then he stares at Ann.

"Go." Ann said.

With that, Akechi runs out of the shop.

"Finally, I know what I have to do."

~◇◇◇~

Rides to Le Blanc never felt this long. Since when the train moved so slow? Some people stared at him, but it doesn't matter. Akira. He needs to see Akira.

Once the door opens, Akechi rushes out.

When he reached the cafe, he sucked a deep breath. This time, he pushed open the door. The door jingles.

He saw… Akira's back. The boy is crying again. Then, his eyes meet with Sojiro's, the father figure currently hugging the crying boy. Akechi hesitates again, but no, he can't leave Akira anymore.

He meets Sojiro's eyes again and nods, Sojiro said nothing but his eyes tell him everything he needed.

'Don't fuck this up.'

Sojiro stepped away from the trembling form. Akechi's heart hurts. He felt his tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

I will be the reason for you to stop crying.

I'll be with you from now on.

I'm here.

He wraps his arms around Akira.

"I'm sorry."

He felt Akira tense in his arms. Then, slowly Akira lifts his head and meets Akechi's eyes. Akechi watches him blink twice. Damn, he misses him so much.

Akechi wipes Akira tears away, he wants to kiss him so badly at that moment.

Akira's hands found his face and settled there.

Ann was right. He watches how the dull grey eyes slowly shine to life again. It's beautiful.

Akechi smiles. So, this is what happiness means, huh?

"I'm awfully late, didn't I?"

~◇◇◇~

Akira launches himself to Goro, hugging him close. They clung to each other. "Goro… you are here. You are here." Akira said between his cries but he was smiling until his cheeks hurt.

Goro only laughs.

Akira pushes Goro away enough for their forehead touching. He never felt this happy. They look at each other, then Akira pulled him into a kiss which is cheered by everyone who already arrived at the cafe.

Akechi panics a little but he melts when Akira pulls him and deepens the kiss.

When they parted, Akira holding him close.

"Welcome home, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment someone asks for Goro POV  
> My mind can't stop thinking
> 
> I HOPE Y'ALL CRYING AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/C5yRJmdvWAY
> 
> Are you all crying???  
> I hope you all crying!  
> I cried myself when I write some parts, especially the one when Akira having his nightmare. Somehow, I manage to feel how hurt it is and how we desperately need someone to be there.
> 
> I'm glad I finished this piece.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Oh! And one more thing!  
> If you guys leaving a comment, I might not reply tho.  
> But, I'll read it all.  
> Thank you!


End file.
